Not Just A Smallville Love Affair
by whativebeenwaitingfor
Summary: Katie Kent, Niece to Martha, lives with the Kents and when she meets Lex. Her life gets a lot more entertaining. Told through Katie


Not Just a Smallville Love Affair

Chapter 1 Pilot

Name: Katherine Lucille Kent or Katie Kent  
Age: 17 to Clark's 15  
Hair light wavy brown longish  
eyes: Blue  
Niece to Martha

~I had come to Smallville when I was seven, two years after the meteor strike. I lived in Metropolis with my mom, who was a very sick person, till she died. Aunt Martha and Uncle John adopted me.  
"Clark, Katie! C'mon you'll be late for school." Aunt Martha shouted.  
Closing my journal, I walked down the stairs saying: "Good morning Aunt Martha."  
"Morning Katie," Aunt Martha said as Clark came down the stairs. When Clark got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, took out the milk jug and drank from it.

"Clark, where did you learn your manners?" Aunt Martha asked looking grossed out by Clark,

"On a farm," Clark joked smiling.

"Bye, I'm off." I said noticing the football permission slip in Clark's hands. Making my way out to the bus stop, all I could think about was Clark. How he was going to be disappointed to not be able to try out for football.

"Are you getting on?" The voice of the bus driver said breaking through my thoughts.

"Yes" I said climbing on the bus.

"Katie! Hey," Chloe said patting the seat next to her.

"Hey, Ms. Editor," I teased watching Pete place a bet with Chloe on whether or not Clark would make the bus. But of course he didn't.

"Clark" I whispered as the bus left without him.

"Fine," Chloe huffed handing Pete his money. Pulling up to the next bus stop, sounds came from the top of the bus.

"Guys" Chloe said looking up like anyone else. Except for me, because I saw Clark speeding through the cornfield, oh he was in so much trouble when I get to him. Pulling up to the school, I was involved in a conversation about Chloe's conspiracy theories. Walking with Pete and Chloe towards the school, Clark came up with his books in hand.

"Clark." I warned shaking my head.

"So Clark, is your dad letting you try out?" Pete asked.

"I decided not to," Clark said hiding his sadness.

"Clark it's for the best." I said taking out my schedule. I had English first, which was at the other side of school. "Well, I've got to go," I said walking by Lana.

Arriving at the classroom, I noticed that all the worst people were in my class. After school I found Clark on the bleachers watching the football tryouts. Walking up the stairs I announced my presence: "Clark, I'm sorry." Though Clark ignored me, but I didn't think anything about it. That thought changed when Pete came up and Clark still didn't react. "Clark, Clark" I said waving a hand in front of his face.

"I've got to go" Clark said standing and walking away.

"It's okay Pete, I'll follow him. " I said grabbing my bag. Following Clark was easy, since he didn't use his super speed. Clark was on the bridge just leaning on the railing.

"Clark, you okay?" I asked.

"Katie, I want to be alone." Clark said looking at the water.

"Well we'll be alone together." I said taking out my headphones from my backpack.

"Katie!" Clark screamed pushing me, hitting the ground; I looked up in time to see Clark get hit by a car.

"Clark!" I screamed running down to the bank.

"Katie, help." Clark said appearing out of the water and was pulling a man with him. I ran over and helped pull, which caused me to finally notice the scraps on my hands. Hissing in pain, I pulled out my cell phone as Clark administered CPR.

"Hello 911, there has been an accident on the bridge by the high school." I said my hand shaking and I was barely able to hold my cell phone.

"Katie, he's waking up." Clark said as the man spat up water.

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling off my sweater and putting it on his shoulders.

"I'm fine," he said giving me back my sweater.

"Good. I'm Katie and this is Clark" I said smiling. "Clark jumped in after you."

"Thanks, I'm Lex Luthor." The man said as the ambulances showed up.

"Are you guys okay?" A paramedic asked as he ran down to us.

"Just some scraps, they need more help." I said showing him my hands.

"Okay, go up to the ambulances and call your parents." The paramedic said. After I walked to the ambulances and got my hands treated, I called Uncle John.

"Uncle John, can you come and pick me and Clark up." I asked and explained what happened.

"I'll be right there." Uncle John said sounding angry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked walking over to Lex.

"I'm fine." He said. "But thanks for asking."

"Do you have a ride?" I asked not wanting Lex to be alone.

"Yeah," Lex said. "You don't need to worry. Nodding I looked over at Clark and saw Uncle John coming down to him.

"Clark, Katie, are you okay?" Uncle John asked pulling Clark's blanket tighter. "Who's the maniac that did this?"

"That would be me, Lex Luthor." Lex said walking over and offering a handshake, which Uncle John ignored. "If it wasn't for your son and daughter, I would be dead."

"Niece," I interjected causing everyone to pause and look at me. Blushing I informed: "I'm his niece."

"Well if there is anything that I can do. " Lex said to Uncle John.

"Yeah drive slower." Uncle John said leading Clark away and gesturing to me to follow.

"Sorry about him." I said as the tow truck pulled Lex's car out of the water.

"Katie, Hurry up." Uncle John yelled from the truck.

"Sorry, but call if you need someone to talk to." I said handing Lex a piece of paper with my number on it. As I walked to the truck, I couldn't help but stare at Lex's car. The whole front of the roof was gone, as if it had been ripped off. Climbing into the truck I whispered to Clark: "Did you rip the roof off the car?"

"We'll talk later." Clark whispered in my ear. Arriving back at the farm, Uncle John ordered us to our rooms. Clark's room was right next to mine and we had a board we could move to talk to each other without Aunt Martha and Uncle John hearing us.

"Open the board." I whispered before walking into my room. In my room, I watched Clark move the board.

"Yes. Katie I ripped the roof off." Clark said not meeting my eyes.

"Clark." I said. "At least you're alright."

"Katie, you don't think I'm weird do you?" Clark said his voice small.

"No Clark, you're my brother." I said taking his face in my hands and making him look me in the eyes. "No matter what happens with you."

The next day school was rough; everybody wanted to know the story. Lucky it was Tuesday and I had early release, which meant that I could go homecoming dress shopping. In town I went to the thrift shop, seeing as the closest dress shop was a half hour drive. Inside the shop, I found a light blue Darling lace Amelia dress and a necklace to go with. After buying the dress I decided to go home, in the yard there was Clark and a new truck.

"Whose truck," I heard Clark ask as I approached.

"For you from Lex Luthor and this came for you Katie," Aunt Martha said handing me a box. On the box there was a letter reading;

Katie,

Thanks for saving my life

-**Lex Luthor**

And inside the box was a sapphire diamond necklace.

"Oh my," I gasped just think about how much this cost.

"Katie, you're not keeping it." Uncle John said walking over with Clark in tow.

"Okay," I said. "Clark and I will go after homework." So I went up to my room and tried to do my homework. But I couldn't concentrate because all I could think about was the necklace.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" Clark asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course," I said as Clark came into my room.

"Katie, you'll always love me right?" Clark asked while sitting on my bed.

"Of course why?" I answered feeling confused. Why would Clark ever think I wouldn't love him, he's my brother no matter what.

"I'm an alien and my ship is in the storm cellar." Clark blurted out.

"Clark that doesn't change anything," I said feeling stunned and I knew that my eyes had to be huge.

"Good," Clark sighed. I knew that he had to be relieved.

"So, let's go return those gifts to Lex." I said standing up and grabbing the case with the necklace.

Luthor castle was impressive and overly large.

"Katie you buzz." Clark said as he parked the truck.

"Okay. Hello is anyone there?" I asked pressing the buzzer. No one answered so Clark and I decided to squeeze through the bars. Getting in the castle was easy but finding Lex was hard. We finally got a clue to where he was because we heard a sound coming from one of the hallways. Walking towards the sound we saw two people fencing. "Uh," I said not sure what to say. But then the fighting was over and Lex threw his foil at us. "God" I said ducking.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Lex said coming over to us "How did you get in?"

"Well we buzzed but no one answered, so we squeezed through the gates." Clark explained as we followed Lex into his study. The study was bigger than my room, with bookshelves and an impressive view.

"Nice place." I said looking at the room.

"Thanks. It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so my father says." Lex explained. "He had it shipped brick by brick over from Scotland."

"I remember the trucks, but no one ever moved in." Clark said as I walked to the window.

"My father never planned to live here; he's never even set foot in here." Lex explained walking over to me.

"Then why ship it?" I asked looking up at Lex.

"Because he could," Lex shrugged. "But I know that isn't why you're here."

"No, it's that we can't accept the gifts." Clark said handing over the keys.

"Could of just texted," I said giving Lex the necklace.

"Are the gifts not good enough?" Lex asked staring at me.

"No, it's just that we don't deserve them" I said looking back out the window.

"But I picked the necklace out with you in mind." Lex explained looking at the jewelry box.

"You'll find another girl." I said smiling. "So where's the bathroom."

"Down the hall, first door on the left," Lex said as I walked out of the study. Even the bathroom was impressive. I was about the size of my bedroom.

After going bathroom, I walked back into the study. Though only Lex was there and Clark was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Clark?" I asked walking over to where Lex was playing pool. I watched as the cue ball hit the 6 ball.

"He started home, said you be okay." Lex said as he set up his next shot.

"Oh thanks Clark." I said under my breath.

"Why do you have a cell phone and Clark doesn't?" Lex asked sinking his shot.

"Well I'm a junior and have early release some days." I explained sitting on the edge of the pool table.

"Ms. Kent, tell me do you want that necklace?" Lex asked standing in front of me.

"I do but I don't deserve it." I said leaning back.

"But I think that you do." Lex said leaning forward.

"Mr. Luthor I do believe that you are hitting on me and I'm a minor." I said leaning up.

"Well Ms. Kent what if I am?" Lex asked and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Sorry Lex, but let's just be friends." I said hopping off the pool table. "But you can take me to the homecoming dance, not game."

"Okay." Lex said going back to playing pool.

"It's Friday." I said as I left the study. Lex Luthor just hit on me, me, Katie Kent, who lives in Smallville.

The days till Friday passed relativity fast. Lex and I had been texting like crazy.

"Aunt Martha, do I look okay?" I asked standing at the top of the stairs. I was wearing the vintage dress I had bought earlier in the week and the necklace plus nude heels.

"You look beautiful." Aunt Martha said as I walked down the stairs. A bing from my phone alerted me to a text.

-I'm here.

-Lex

"I've got to go." I said hugging Martha. Outside was Lex with a Porsche. Lex was wearing a light blue shirt and had a corsage of blue bells. "Lex" I said walking over to the car.

"You look beautiful Katie." Lex said as he pinned the corsage on my dress. "Since you don't want to go to the game, do you want to go to the fertilizer plant?" Lex asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Sure, why not." I said as Lex got in the car. The drive to the plant was filled with conversation about town gossip, which was more fun than the tour. The tour could be considered a snooze fest. "Lex this is so boring." I said as we walked into another room. "Want to play Hide and Seek?"

"Why not," Lex agreed. "You hide," was all I needed and I was off. I found the security room, so I could keep track of Lex. Hide and seek was so fun, I didn't realize the dance started till I saw the time.

"Lex, the dance," I said when he found me.

"Alright." Lex said hooking our arms. When we got out side, there was a man coming out of the cornfield.

"Lex, let's go check that out." I said not liking what just happened. Walking into the corn field, we saw Clark tied to a post. "Clark!" I gasped as Lex stared untying Clark.

"Who did this? " Lex asked getting angry.

"I've got to go." Clark said after he was untied. But he left Lana's necklace on the ground. So Lex bent down and picked it up.

"That's Lana's, so Whitney did it." I snarled glaring at the necklace.

"So homecoming?" Lex asked trying to ignore the situation.

"Nah, I don't need a dance. Just take me home." I said not wanting to do anything but wait for Clark.

"Alright," Lex said leading me to his car.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down when we got to the car, which caused me not to notice Lex turning on the radio to a slow song.

"Katie, would you like you dance?" Lex asked smiling and offering a hand.

"Of course," I said taking the out stretched hand. So off we went, but it was mostly swaying in place. Though it was in the fertilizer plant's parking lot, it was a hundred times better than any dance. I don't know how long we were dancing but we only broke apart when a fast song came on. "Thanks Lex but I really should get home." I said as we broke apart. Tomorrow was the farmer's market and I had to be up early.


End file.
